


Untitled

by ohlook_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Post/During s5, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Unfinished, need help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlook_destiel/pseuds/ohlook_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has had feelings for Dean since he pulled him out of hell. Dean continues to be oblivious until he too realizes he has feeling for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know where I was going, and I still don't, but I thought I would post what I have so far until I get some other inspiration. Some help and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! :)

What better way to end a case than with crappy diner food. Dean ordered a bacon cheeseburger, Sam ordered a salad, and Cas, as always, ordered nothing. Sam ate quickly, but Dean savored every bite as if that cheeseburger was his first and would be his last. Cas just observed the two of them with a slight smile on his face. He looked at Dean more often than he looked at Sam, but Dean was oblivious as always

A few months back, Sam confronted Cas about his, as he called it, “profound bond” with Dean. He admitted that the bond had grown to be something much more than profound, but he didn’t know how to act on it. He was even experiencing fear of rejection, just like any other human in love. Cas made Sam vow to not tell Dean about his feelings. This didn’t stop Sam from casting weary looks at Cas when he looked at Dean the way he was now.

When Sam finished his food he stood up. “I’m gonna go do some research.”

Dean looked at him confused, unaware of Sam’s ulterior motive. “Research? What do you mean research? We just finished a case.”

“There’s always research to be done. I’ll just be in the car when you’re done,” he said, walking away.

Dean shrugged it off as Sam being his geeky little brother and took another bite of his burger. He looked to Cas who was staring at him intently. “Can I help you?” Dean asked, arching an eyebrow. Cas continued to stare at him for a moment before sighing and looking away, “No, I suppose not.”

“Dude, you okay? You’ve been acting weird lately, like weirder than usual, and you’re a weird guy.”

Cas cracked a smile. “Yes, Dean, I’m fine.” He turned and looked out the window.

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s okay if you’re not, you know, with the apocalypse and everything.”

“I told you, I’m fine,” Cas said, turning his gaze to Dean. He was taken aback by how bright and burning Cas’ eyes were. He’d never seen them this blue before. He found himself wanting to lean closer to Cas, but immediately snapped out of it when Cas turned away. Dean felt a little shaky and took a second to catch his breath. “Alright, man. Whatever you say.”


End file.
